A Guild Full of Laughs!
by FDsecretart
Summary: What will happen when a fight starts in the guild, when the girls want to have a sleepover, when the boys break into Lucy's home, when Juvia makes everyone sick? Read to find out! And yeah, don't forget that Levy spills Lucy's secret! SSSSSSSH!
1. Chapter 1

**A Guild Full of Laughs!**

"Hey you lizard, watch where you're shooting flames!" Gray yelled, punching Natsu in his stomach, sending him a few steps backwards.

"I'm aiming for YOU, ice pimple!" Natsu roared, punching Gray with fire.

"There's no such thing as an ice pimple you idiot!" Gray shot back.

"Fire dragon...wing attack!" roared the fire dragon.

"Ice make...wall!" said the ice mage, and their little 'battle' went on.

Lucy sat at a table with Mira, who was cleaning a table,"Hey Mira, do you think those guys will EVER stop fighting?" asked Lucy, glaring at the boys, fighting. Mira chuckled,"I don't know, it seems that they're stuck with each other forever!" Lucy smiled, she looked at Natsu, he was playing around with Gray's trousers."Hey pinky, give it back!" Was what was heard from Gray, Natsu just stuck out his tongue and laughed. Wendy, Carla and Happy were having a chat at another table. Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy were on a job together, Erza sat quietly, peacefully enjoying her strawberry cake.

Nab was standing by the request board, trying to pick a job, Reedus was painting a group picture of the Thunder Legent, and as usual, Juvia was stalking Gray. It was a normal day for Fairy Tail, no major problems, just the usual. Lucy loved her guild, there was no doubt about it! She looked around and noticed Lisanna playing cards with Cana,"Hey Mira..." began Lucy.

"Yeah?" Mirajane answered, she smiled sweetly at the blonde girl.

"umm..er..how's things going for Lisanna?" she asked.

"Lisanna? What do you mean by that?" Mira asked, she sat down, beside Lucy.

"Well...she and Natsu were really close friends, so...what happened with Lisanna, if you get what I mean." said Lucy,"Since she has returned, I actually haven't spent any time with her, I want to know her more than I already do..."

"Natsu and Lisanna, huh?" sighed Mira,"Those two...it's been two years now, nearly three and they are still pretty close, but ever since you joined, not to be rude, they moved apart, a little..."

"So I'm the reason? I feel so bad for those two..." sighed Lucy, her smile had turned into a frown.

"Lucy, things change and I think Natsu has a thing for you!" Mira squealed, she let out a small laugh, whilst Lucy, who was eating a muffin, choked.

"Mirajane! Don't say that!" replied Lucy, coughing, not to mention, blushing."I don't like him!"

"Oh Lucy! It's obvious to everyone about the two of you!" Mira laughed and smiled.

"Miraaaa! Don't change the subject!" Lucy replied."Anyway, I was thinking about inviting Lisanna and the girls over for a sleepover at my apartment today, do you want to come?"

"A sleepover? That's a great idea for you and Lisanna to get closer, but I'm sorry I can't come, I have to go on a job, I have to work too, you know, but...I might come round." Mirajane answered, she smiled and Lucy. Before Lucy could reply, Natsu went crashing into her, pushing her off her chair.

"NATSUUUU!" yelled Lucy, stuck under Natsu.

"GRAY you bastard-oh hey Lucy!" Natsu smiled, getting up, he helped her up.

"Hey, it's not my FAULT you can't control yourself when you fall!" Gray yelled.

"Hey! How the heck am I suppose to control myself when an ice gorilla sends me flying?!" Natsu yelled.

"ENOUGH! Natsu, Gray, SHUT UP!" yelled Erza, after Gray squashed her cake.

"Shut up Erza, don't get involved!" snapped Gray, not realising who he was talking to.

"Why you-" Erza was angry.

"Gray, why don't you just get EATEN by Erza the monster, huh?!" yelled Natsu, looking at Gray with his fist flaming.

"Why don't you cover yourself with Erza's SHIT! Atleast it will make the sight of your hair, BEARABLE!" Gray yelled.

"Am I the one getting insulted now?" asked Erza, turning to Lucy and Mira. Mira snickered, she quickly covered it once Erza looked at her."And what are you laughing at, OLDIE!" Erza re-quipped her armour as Mira went into Satan soul.

"Wait a minute, you're not really going to fight...are you?" Lucy asked, taking steps back.

"It will be just like old times!" Mira muttered.

"BRING IT ON!" challenged Erza.

Another war started between Erza and Mira, everyone else, who weren't fighting, just watched or carried on with whatever they were doing. Lucy walked over to Lisanna,"Hey Lisanna!" began Lucy, Lisanna looked up at Lucy and smiled.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering...if you'd like to come over to my place for a sleepover..." replied Lucy.

"Yeah sure, I'd love-" smiled Lisanna, before Cana cut her off.

"Yeah, I'm coming too!" Cana added,"Who else is coming? I'd love a break from the guild!"

Lucy was about to reply, but there was a knock on the guild front door, since no one bothered to go, she did. A plump little baker stood there with a trolley full of strawberry cakes,"Delivery for Erza Scarlet, 50 cakes!" he announced, Mira, Gray and Natsu had a flicker in their eyes as they lunged towards the cakes. They each got a few and started to throw them around, Natsu at Gray, Gray at Natsu, and Mira at Erza."It's been way too long since I last let loose!" Mira exclaimed, as Erza dodged the cake. Cakes went flying, the other mages went for cover.

"AAAAAAAAARGH! MY CAKES!" roared Erza, she was furious.

"Ooh, yummy!" teased Mira, licking her fingers, which were covered in icing.  
"Why yooooouuu!" Erza had had enough.

"Why doesn't Mira just squash you and eat you like icing!" yelled Gray at Natsu, through a cake at him.

"Fire dragon, ROAR!" Natsu yelled, burning the cake."Why doesn't Mira just piss on you?!"

"Whaaaa?!" exclaimed Mira, getting hit in the face with a cake.

Whilst that was happening, Erza was on the floor, picking up squashed pieces of cake, trying to put them back together."WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE?" boomed a voice, it was Gildarts!"Stop right now!" He put out his hand, turning Mira, Erza, Natsu and Gray into tiny pieces.

"You four are going to stay here and clean up all the mess!" he ordered. Lucy looked around the guild hall, it was truly a mess!

* * *

3 hours later, Lucy and the girls had just entered Lucy's apartment."Cool, does it get lonely in here?" Lisanna asked, Lucy shook her head.

"When a certain visitor ALWAYS comes round, no, breaks in, this house never stays quiet!" Lucy replied, she opened her bedroom door, to see...Natsu lying against her bed, sleeping, with happy beside him."AAAAAAAARGH! NATSUUUUUU!" exclaimed Lucy, Lisanna laughed.

"Aaaaw!" replied Lisanna, giggling.

"He looooooves you!" teased Cana.

"Stop saying that! Don't become like Happy!" Lucy moaned.

"Poor guy must be tired after all that cleaning." said Erza.

"So, are we going to draw on his face?" Wendy smiled, looking at Lisanna.

"Look at him, he looks so peaceful, I'd hate to RUIN his peace!" snickered Lucy, the girls quietly laughed and got out markers.

"L..Lucy..." muttered Natsu in his sleep, everyone became quiet and looked at Lucy. Lucy blushed red, not knowing what to say.

"Give me back my fire...Lucy" mumbled Natsu,"Fire dragon...ro-ooa-r..."

"What the hell?!" gasped Lucy.

"Let's do pig tails in his hair!" Levy suggested.

"Yeah!" replied Lisanna. It took about five minutes to do pigtails in Natsu's hair, since he kept moving and had short hair, Wendy drew green cat whiskers on his face, Erza wrote,'YUM YUM' on his forehead, as Cana drew orange leopard spots. The girls couldn't help but laugh. Next was Happy, Lucy coloured his tail pink, Levy used a black marker and drew on long eye lashes and Lisanna used a red marker as a lipstick for Happy."Even though it's not nice, it's so fun!" she whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray, Jet, Droy, Max and Gajeel, were under Lucy's living room window,"Droy! Get down!" Jet whisper-shouted. The girls were putting on face masks,"Juvia misses Gray!" moaned Juvia, placing two cucumbers on her eyes. The boys snickered.

"Stop laughing!" Gray whispered, he moved his head, but he hit it on the window sill.

"What was that noise?" asked Lucy, they were all lying down, as Natsu quietly tip-toed down the stairs.

"You must be imagining things!" Levy replied, Lucy nodded.

As soon as the room became quiet, the boys climbed in through the open window, Natsu grabbed the cucumbers from Lucy's eyes and popped them into his mouth."Natsu!" shrieked Lucy, getting up.

"Oh, YUCK!" Natsu exclaimed, coughing.

"Don't take those!" Lucy scolded.

"Okay, have them back!" Natsu reached into his mouth and brought out the chewed cucumber slices, covered in saliva.

"Oh...no, you can keep them!" Lucy said, walking backwards.

"GAJEEL!" exclaimed Levy, as Gajeel picked her up."Put me down!"

"Ha ha!" laughed Gajeel,"Wow Lucy, your apartment is so-"

_BANG!_

Erza had knocked Gajeel out, he was lying on he floor, with stars circling around his head."What are you doing here, boys?!" Erza roared.

"Natsu, what's that stuff on your face?!" laughed Gray, Natsu quickly looked in a mirror and became shocked.

"AAAARGH! I'm not a leopard with yum yums!" he yelled, he started to rub his face, in hope that the marks would rub off.

"Ah, Gray my LOVE! You came!" squealed Juvia, hugging Gray so tightly, that both of them fell down.

"Get off me!" yelled Gray.

Wendy and Cana were jumping on Droy's belly, since he was so fat. Jet was chasing Lisanna around, as she had poured a jug of juice all over him."Aaaaagh! Natsu help me!" Lisanna screamed, Natsu turned around and laughed.

"HEY! How did you boys get in here, anyway!" Lucy yelled, Droy pointed to the open window."UGH!"

"Boys, how would you like a LESSON...A LESSON OF PAIN!" Erza yelled, pointing her sword at Gray.

"Sorry Erza, lessons are just not on the schedule!" Gray replied, as he was hugged by Juvia.

"Graaaay! You're too amazing!" swooned Juvia,"BE JUVIA'S!"

"No!" replied Gray, but he shouldn't have said that, because the whole apartment flooded with Juvia's tears.

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled,"Don't cry! Open, gate of the water barer, AQUARIUS!"

Aquarius appeared, looking angry,"LUCY! Why did you summon me in tears?" She roared, she attacked Lucy with water.

"Okay, byee!" Lucy smiled, as the celestial spirit vanished.

* * *

Everyone was so exhausted, so after the flood went down, they fell asleep on the spot, in Lucy's living room, on the floor, dripping wet. Natsu was sleeping beside Lucy, he still had the pen marks on him, Gray was still hugged by Juvia, Erza was on the sofa, with a small piece of cake, Cana and Wendy were next to each other and the rest were sprawled around the floor, and Gajeel was lying against the wall, with Levy. The gang were tired and worn out, but as soon as they all woke up the next morning, the all had caught a cold, and were all hungry, and Lucy had no intention whatsoever to make breakfast for all of them!

THE END!

**I know its kinda stupid but i wanted to write something like this! please leave a review!**


	2. BonusExtra!

**Hey everyone! this was suppose to be a one shot, but i got bored so I'm doing an extra chapter! It's quite short, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: EXTRA!**

Lucy yawned as she opened her eyes, her neck felt sore and she felt cold. The blonde looked to her side, to see Natsu, he had his arms around her waist and was sleeping away peacefully. _He looks so cute! _She thought, she smiled as a blush crept onto her face."Your face is all red, Luce, you okay?" asked a voice, Lucy gasped so see Natsu wide awake."Uh yeah I'm fine...ACHOO!"she sneezed, the two sat up to see the room messed up, soaked, Fairy Tail members were sprawled all over he cramped room.

"Geez Juvia, you soaked us all!" A gruff voice said as everyone started to wake up.

"Oh I feel so sick!" groaned Wendy, standing up.

"Juvia! You made us get sick!" Cana mumbled, as she stood up, snot dripping from her nose.

"Well Juvia is just fine." Juvia replied, letting Gray go, he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Me too." Natsu added.

"Same here." replied Gajeel.

"I never get colds, yah I'm good." Gray's voice came in.

"GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!" everyone yelled, as Gray groaned.

"Oh Mavis, where are they? Stupid clothes!" Gray muttered, under his breath.

"Well, atleast LOVE RIVAL can't interfere with Juvia's alone time with Gray!" Juvia huffed.

"I'm not into him!" Lucy screeched.

"Yeah, Lu's into Natsu!" Levy replied, letting out giggles.

"Levy! That did NOT help!" Lucy yelled, blushing hard.

"Gehehe, bunny girl and Salamander!" Gajeel laughed.

"They're soooo cute!" Lisanna added, smiling, awfully to much.

"Uh!" Lucy groaned,"Shut up!"

"So do you, Luce?" Natsu asked, with hopeful eyes.

"N-Natsu.." Lucy blushed, should she be honest?"I-I-"  
"Luce?" Natsu asked, his cheeks tinted with pink.

"Yes, Natsu, I...love you..." Lucy whispered, she turned her back to Natsu.

Natsu grinned, and turned Lucy to face him, he crashed his lips against hers,"I love you too!" he smiled, as he pulled away.

"AAAAAAW!" gushed Levy and Lisanna.

"Now Lucy, are you going to cook us food?" Droy asked.

"No, I'm sick." Lucy replied, as everyone else groaned, remembering that they were all sick.

"Pleease!"

"NO! GO TO THE GUILD! I NEED TO CLEAN YOUR MESS UP!" Lucy roared.

"Oh yeah, where's Erza?" Wendy asked, sneezing.

"Yeah, where is she?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm here!" said a voice, it came from Lucy's kitchen.

"What?" asked Lucy, as she and Natsu ran to the kitchen. The famous Titania was going through the cupboards."What on earthland are you doing?!" Lucy asked.

Erza turned around, angry,"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY STRAWBERRY CAKE?!" she roared, as Lucy sank downwards...

* * *

**YEAH I KNOW THAT WAS STUPID BUT I WAS BORED! I HAD ANOTHER IDEA IN MIND, BUT I'M NOT BOTHERED TO PUT IT DOWN! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATED IT! HANK YOU!**

.


End file.
